Cassie
by Reen Soren
Summary: Living with a cop isn't all it's cracked up to be.
1. Chapter 1

Cassie

"What? No!"

"Yes Cassandra, it's for your own good!"

"Mom! How would you know what's good for me when you clearly aren't me!"

This argument with my parents had been going on all morning, and it was nowhere in my favor.

"What I did wasn't that bad."

"You hijacked a car!"

"Hijacked, borrowed - I was gonna give it back."

"You almost spent a night in jail!"

My fathers face had been rapidly changing colors throughout the entire conversation.

"Ahh, "I held up a finger, "but I didn't, all thanks to my loving parents, who aren't going to send me to Miami?" I looked up at the hopefully.

"Young lady, you are going to live with your brother and that is final."

So my mother sent him an e-mail and my father drove me down to Miami. We pulled up to the fancy CSI building and I tried not to groan. I had visited Ryan here before, and the building wasn't exactly as exciting from the inside.

"Dad, I'm seventeen, I really didn't need an escort."

"I'm not so sure about that anymore."

"Dad! Seriously, I stole a car, I didn't commit murder!"

"But this wasn't your first time in trouble with the law! And, for all I know, it wasn't your last either."

"Whatever." I slammed the car door and stomped to the front doors of the ginormous building. We approached the front desk where bored looking secretary was typing rhythmically on a keyboard.

"Can I help you?" she said a little less than pleasantly.

"We're here to see Ryan Wolfe." Dad said in a clipped tone.

"Appointment?" she was already reaching for the visitor's passes.

"Uh, no, I'm his father."

"May I see some I.D.?"

Dad took his sweet time pulling out his wallet and handing over his driver's license.

"And you ma'am?"

I already had my driver's license out so I handed it to her. She smiled slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"On probation, I see."

Ha ha, very humorous lady.

"Grand theft auto." I stated proudly, snatching the card back when she offered it.

After getting our passes, we were escorted upstairs by an unfamiliar lab tech who said he had just seen Ryan. Sure enough, as soon as we were at the top Ryan was right there, wearing his usual White lab coat over a button up shirt and tie.

"Hey Dad, Cas!" His smile was a little too wide to be sincere. Underneath the faux excitement was a twinge of suspicion, but my father was too oblivious to notice this as he hugged Ryan.

"What brings you down here?" the suspicion in his voice was now painstakingly obvious, and yet, even then, I doubted my father detected it.

"Didn't you get your mother's e-mail?" Dad frowned.

"I haven't checked my mail today." Ryan shrugged

"She sent it two days ago."

"Okay, so I haven't checked my mail all week."

Dad glanced around a bit nervously,

"Come here son." he led Ryan away, leaving me glaring after them. My hair fell over my face like a red-brown curtain, obscuring my smoldering stare. I tugged impatiently at the sleeves of my black jacket.

"Cassie?" A familiar voice called.

"Calleigh!"

Her embrace was warm and friendly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm on probation." I sighed, not really wanting to go through it all.

"What for?"

"Stole a car."

"Cassie!"

"It wasn't my fault though!"

Calleigh rolled her eyes

"Of course not."

"No seriously," I waved a hand at her dismissively, "I'll explain later."

Ryan and Dad came back seconds later. Ryan looked enraged and Dad looked satisfied. I narrowed my eyes again,

"I assume this means that I'm staying?"

"You assume correctly," dad answered triumphantly, "Ryan and I are going to put your stuff in his car."

"Whatever." I said one again; it was becoming sort of a catch phrase for my life. Calleigh's eyes scanned over my outfit, black jacket, dark wash jeans, and black Converse.

"What's with the dark side of life?"

"Ask my dad."


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two

Cassie

"Okay, so…um, I guess you can just hangout here-"

"No way!" I jumped up from the bench I had been perched on.

"Well, then where do you want to be?" Ryan crossed his arms, obviously not wanting to deal with me.

"Not here," I mumbled

Ryan rolled his eyes,

"Then where?"

"Is Alexx here?"

"Yes, yes she is, perfect."

He tugged on my wrist and led me down to the autopsy lab.

"Alexx!" I smiled and flung my arms around her when we rounded the corner.

"Hey baby! How are you?"

"Great, just great,"

Alexx frowned but Ryan was talking before she could question me.

"Alexx," Ryan put on his best puppy dog face, it was quite pathetic, "Can Cassie hang out down here for a while?"

"Yea, sure baby,"

"Thanks," He smiled at Alexx then gave me a warning glance, "I have to help Eric out at a scene are you going to be okay here for a while?"

"Ry, I'm seventeen, not seven, I'll be fine."

Alexx put an arm around my shoulder,

"You heard her, we'll be fine, now go on and catch us a killer."

Ryan nodded and left. I turned to Alexx and found her hovering over a body as usual.

"So Alexx, what's been going on?"

Alexx glanced up at my humorously,

"Homicide,"

I snorted and gestured to the body,

"Yea, I sort of caught that part."

My eyes wandered around the room before settling on the door where Haratio was walking in, glassed in hand.

"Hey H,"

He smiled a very Haratio-y smile at me.

"Cassandra Wolfe, what a nice surprise."

"Oh, come now, Haratio, you can expect me to believe you didn't already know I was coming."

Haratio threw his head back and barked a laugh that echoed off of the walls. I had never heard Haratio Caine laugh before and, to be honest, it was weird. I glanced at Alexx, who merely shrugged.

"You okay, H?"

"Fine, fine," He held his arms out slightly, and I hugged him willingly. Surprisingly enough, Haratio gave some of the best hugs ever.

"So, does Mr. Wolfe know you're here?"

"No, I decided to walk here to see you all, and then sleep on an autopsy table."

He gave me his best don't-give-me-that-sarcasm-crap look. I sighed, my joke crushed and tossed aside. "Yes, Ryan knows, I'm moving in with him, actually."

Haratio frowned

"I didn't know that you two were so close."

"We're not," I answered quickly; "I'm being punished. I-uh- ran into a bit of trouble back home in Orlando, and my dad thought that living with Ryan and watching him work would 'inspire' me to be a better kid."

"What kind of trouble, exactly?"

"Um, Grand Theft Auto," I answered quietly.

"Cassandra," Haratio shook his head. Suddenly I heard a low chuckle that I didn't recognize. I looked around Haratio to see a tall blond-headed kid about my age. Haratio followed my gaze then gestured to the boy.

"Kyle, this is Cassandra Wolfe, Ryan's sister,"

Kyle's hand was suddenly hovering in the space between us.

"Cassie," I corrected, taking the offered hand.

"Cassie, this… is my son."

My hand froze in Kyle's. I'm sure my shock was openly displayed on my face, because Kyle laughed slightly.

"You're…son?"

Haratio nodded, serious as ever.

"Mr.-," I pulled my glasses out of my pocket and put them on, then took them off, and put them back on again, "Has a son?"

Alexx stifled a giggle.

"Cassandra," Haratio warned.

"Sorry H," I answered smiling, "Old habits are hard to break,"

"Alright now Cass, I'm sure Haratio has better things to do than be teased by you." Alexx said warmly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I giggled.

"Alright, I've had my fun, go save the day H; apparently I'm going to be here awhile."

Haratio laughed and nodded, then started toward the door.

"Uh, Dad, I'm going to hang out down here for a while,"

Haratio nodded again before exiting the room rather leisurely.

I glanced awkwardly between Kyle and Alexx. When my eyes met Kyle's, he dropped his gaze. After a few minutes of extremely awkward silence, Alexx stood.

"I'm going to go talk to Calleigh," she started walking out of the room, "Oh, and Cassie, I have inventory of everything in here so don't even think about it."

My mouth fell open in shock over the accusation, Alexx laughed heartily.

"Don't worry baby, I'm just messing with your head."

"Ha, ha, ha," I mumbled under my breath. Kyle chuckled; it was the first sound I had heard him make in at least fifteen minutes. I pulled myself onto one of the autopsy tables. It was extremely uncomfortable. I turned to face Kyle and gave him my most dazzling smile, and was pleased to see that it had just the right effect. His face cracked into a crooked smile and he leaned against the table I was seated on, seeming totally relaxed.

"So, you're Ryan Wolfe's sister?" Kyle asked. He shoved his hands in his pockets nonchalantly.

"Unfortunately," I muttered. His laugh was soft and friendly, almost understanding. I propped my chin up on my fist and smiled teasingly.

"And, what about you, what's it like being the kid of the head honcho?"

"Alright, considering I just recently found out, and I'm fresh out of jail," He sat across from me on the table.

"Oh, really now, so we're somewhat in the same boat?" I smiled my most charming smile.

"Two troublemaking teenagers sent away to live with estranged relatives, who, by the way, just so happen to be cops."

Kyle snorted, "Yeah, something like that,"

He opened his mouth to say something else, but we were interrupted by a tall handsome Cuban man walking in the door. Instead of screaming his name excitedly, I waited for him to notice me.

He locked his dark eyes on mine and shook his head almost angrily.

"Cassandra Maria Wolfe, I heard from a very reliable source that you _stole a car_,"

"So, Calleigh's been telling my secrets?" I asked smilingly.

"This is not a joking matter!" wow, he really _was_ angry with me.

I almost felt bad. Almost.

"Aw, Eric, you didn't come all the way down here to yell at me, did you?"

He sigh and softened, "No," he held out his strong, slightly scarily large arms out and I immediately ran to his embrace. "I came down here to say, hey kid,"

"Where's Alexx?"

"Talking to Calleigh, want to wait with us?"

He looked from me to Kyle, shrugged, and leaned on the autopsy table.

**a/n: I can't take all of the credit for this chapter, because part was written by Bryn Elizabeth, in fact this entire story was co-written by Bryn and myself (thanks Bryn)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After about ten mostly silent minutes, a young Cuban woman, whom I had never seen before in my life, walked in with a small girl on her hip.

"Eric Alejandro," she started in a thick accent, "I've been looking all over for you! Please take Lia for the afternoon."

I was confused, very, very confused. Did I miss something important here?

"Porque?" he asked. I knew enough Spanish to know that he wanted the reason that he was suddenly babysitting.

"_Porque_, I have to work, and you're off in twenty minutes. Besides, she's been asking for her Tio all day."

"Tio?" I asked. I was really missing something important here.

"Cassie, this is my sister, Bela. Bela, this is Ryan Wolfe's sister, Cassandra."

She smiled, "I didn't know Ryan had a sister."

"I didn't know Eric had another sister." I giggled to myself, Eric had so many sisters it was hard to keep track.

Bela feigned shock, "She came here and met all of you, but never heard of me?"

Eric cleared his throat, "At the time, you were a… touchy subject. It was when Ryan first started."

She nodded, understanding and passed her daughter to Eric, "Speaking of Ryan, that's why I have to go, we got the warrant."

"Good luck," Eric and I called in unison.

I turned to him, "Story time,"

He sighed, "You remember us telling you about Tim Speedle?"

"The man who was shot and killed who Ryan replaced?" something in his face made me wish I had phrased that differently.

"Yea well she was a CSI, and they dated, and then eventually got married. When they got back from their honeymoon, he was killed. Right before your brother was hired, she left Miami. While she was gone, she found out she was pregnant. She had little Rosalia Marie here, and I convinced her to come back."

My mouth formed an "O". It was a sad story. I had almost forgotten Kyle was there, until he sighed. I smiled at him and was about to talk when Alexx walked back in.

"Hey baby," she said to Eric, she held up a small jar, "Gonna run this?"

"Yeah, but…" he looked at the small child in his arms.

"I can watch her," I volunteered. Three pairs of eyes turned on me. "What? I can handle her for a little while." Eric looked at me skeptically, "Kyle can help, too," I said.

"Wha-huh?" he spluttered behind me.

Eric sighed, "Alexx, can they keep Lia down here for just a little while?"

"Sure sweetie," she turned to me, "You can take her in my office. You better be good to my little one."

Eric surrendered the baby with one last warning glance, and then left with Alexx. I turned to Kyle, "So, how does it feel to be a new daddy?" I asked laughing.

"That depends, who's the Mom?" He asked, trying to be suave and flirty.

"Eric," I said pointedly, the corners of my mouth twitching as I fought back a smile.

"Well then I'm wondering what I was under the influence of when it all went down,"

That was it for my self control; I was almost on the floor laughing. I had to remind myself that I had a child in my arms or I would have been rolling on the ground. Kyle laughed with me, but only slightly. He was mostly watching me giggle like an idiot over the image of Eric as a woman that had popped into my head. I noticed him staring and fought against the wave of hysteric giggles.

"What?" I asked still smiling widely like a goof.

He blushed and looked down for a moment, "Nothing, it's just- I like your laugh." he said finally with a small smile. I smiled back, trying to make it a less goofy smile so I didn't look like as much as an idiot.

"Thanks," I said quietly. I had never been complimented like that before, and I liked that it was coming from Kyle, I liked it a lot.

About two hours later, Eric returned, "So?" he asked, looking extremely relieved that the baby was intact and healthy.

"I learned something today,"

He raised his eyebrows in question.

"Never be a teen parent, especially with Kyle," I smiled teasingly at him, and he turned beet red.

"Good lesson," Ryan said walking over to me.

I laughed, "Did you arrest said person in question?"

"No but we did find something major,"

I frowned in confusion, Ryan wasn't usually this happy about failing to arrest a murderer.

"What?"

"A body."


End file.
